The Bloodline Lords
by Alexander Shimi
Summary: Harry potter loved the Naruto Episode, and found a way to go into the Naruto world, and Into the body of a charecter. Not only that, he figures a way to give his host body ten bloodlines, and to connect minds with his is host. He chooses Naruto... R&R!


I do not own the book Harry Potter, or the Naruto episodes.

You need to have read up to Episode 150 to be able to fully understand the story. If you did not, you need to have watched at least to The end of the Sasuke retrieval.

Please review!!

* * *

Harry potter loved the Naruto Episodes, and has found a way to go into the Naruto world, and Into the body of a charecter. Not only that, he figures a way to give his host body ten bloodlines, and to connect minds with his is host. He chooses Naruto...

Harry stood in front of the portal. He knew the risks:

1: He could land out of the body, and die, because what this did, was kill the person, and send the spirit into the body, and if the spirit landed out of the body, he would be gone, dead.

2: He could land in the middle of space, and die.

3: He could kill naruto, by landing alive in his head, and then they both die.

4: He could miss, and land in somebodies else's body.

5: It could be so overwhelming, that Naruto dies, killing Harry too.

6: The Kyuubi's seal could break, killing all of them, and leaving the demon to go free.

Harry knew there were even more risks then that, but Harry had to go. (Star...look at the bottom to see why)

Harry stepped into the portal, and took a deep breath. He sunk into the portal, and sealed it. Then he started flying at the speed of light.  
Suddenly Harry landed in a large hallway. At the end of the hallway, Harry saw a cage. Standing near the cage was naruto. He looked at Harry, and walked slowly towards him. Harry stared at him, not breaking eye contact, and pointed his wand that he was holding at Naruto. "MINDICTOR!!" he yelled. A blue light came creeping from Harry's emerald green eyes, and went into Naruto's sky blue ones.

Naruto gasped, and looked at Harry, understanding in his eyes. He walked over to Harry. "Harry, thank you, I"ll connect to your mind." They held out their hands, and shook it. Naruto's/Harry's mind was **_full_** with information...

* * *

Naruto woke up. He felt harry in his mind. He was sleeping in his apartment. The day before he had killed Mizuki, and not he was in his apartment. Harry Had watched up to episode 145, and knew exactly what happened.Naruto knew he would need to start changing things when Lee does the "Lee Whirlwind". He would stop the kick, and become friends with Lee. Harry jumped out of bed, and ran to the sporting shop that had just opened. He bought ten different kinds of weights.

He put on six weight tags, each one weighing one hundred pounds, and two arm weights like Lee had put on his legs, except on his arms, that also weighed one hundred.

He also put it on his arms. Naruto walked out of the shop staggering. Normally, He would have died from weight, but harry made it feel lightweight, while putting a spell that made it very light, yet it still made him stronger, and way faster.

But even with those weights weighing a LOT less then it would usually weigh, the weights still felt heavy, and it made Naruto stagger...

* * *

_One month later..._

Naruto had started running with the weights. He felt like he was back to normal. His two Gennin team mates were Lee, and Neji. He told Lee and Neji about the weights, and they had started wearing them too...

* * *

_The Chunin Exams_

As the three Gennin entered the building where the first exam was going to take place, the four kids decided to capture Orochimaru right when they entered the forest of death. Lee, and Neji already knew of Harry being in Naruto, as Naruto had told them, and Neji's beakugan had seen that he was not laying, and saw another Chacra, that was green in color, and there was a LOT of it, so they believed him.

After they took the test with Ibiki, they went to the forest with the next exam person. She gave out the papers, and they got the scroll of Heaven.

They raced over to the three bodies that were on the ground. Harry took control over naruto's body for a moment, and disintegrated the bodies. They then went in through the gate. _'We are after Orochimaru' _thought harry in his connected mind to Naruto...

* * *

Well, that is the end of this chapter. please review

_**Poll Question:**_

_**What do you want Naruto's "pet", or friend creature to be?**_

1: Dragon: It would help him beat Powerful creatures, and he could fly on its back. The fire might help too.

2: Griffin: It would help with strength.

3: Unicorn: He could have lots of money from selling pieces of hair, when he unicorn sheds, and the unicorn could have magical powers.

4: Phoenix:He can fly on it, and it can do magical things, as well as bond, and talk to him.

5: House Elf: Can do powerful Elf magic, while also serving you.

6: Other (Give me a review saying what you want it to be)

Please review me with the answer.

_**Poll Question:**_

_**What do you want Naruto's "Transform!" animal to be?**_

1: Fox (Nine tails if you say so in a review): Can help him with its nine tails, while it can do a lot of damage to the enemy.

2: Frog/Toad: Can jump high, and shoot magic down.

3: snake: It can have poison, and he can talk to it because of Harry's Parseltung.

4: Eagle: He can deliver messages, and you can ride on it. (If Naruto makes it big enough)

5: Other (Give me a review saying what you want it to be)

Please review me with the answer.

_**Poll Question:**_

_**What do you want Naruto's Elemental to be?**_

1: Rock, sand, stone, and earth: He will eventually be garaa's friend, so it could help.

2: Water, Ice: It would be interesting to try.

3: Lava: He can melt anything in his path, and he would be powerful.

4: Air, Gases, wind: It would be cool, because Neji is air in this story.

5: Weather: He can then do Chacra control more easily.

6: Fire: It would fit, because His demon is the fire demon. (It would fit even more if he had the dragon as a pet/friend animal)

7: Electricity: Most people have it as electricity (I gauss that is O.K, but Its better if you chose something else)

8: Blood: He can then control people. (Does not fit, since he will be able to puppet master from Sesori later on anyways)

9: Bones: It would be a great shield, but it would kind of copy Kimimaru.

10:Muscles: It would be very original, and he would be stronger then Tsunade.

12:Hair: It would copy Inuyasha, but there would be a lot to use.

11: All The above: He would be a very powerful Elementalist. (Maybe he would be a little too strong)

12:Other (Give me a review saying what you want it to be)

Please review me with the answer.

_**Goodbye, and see you next chapter...**_

**_Please Review!!_**


End file.
